<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Full Moon Over Rakata Prime by Wownomore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803163">Full Moon Over Rakata Prime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore'>Wownomore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), swtor - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gay Romance, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Public Nudity, skinnydipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the honeymoon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jos Beroya/Valk Beroya, Khomo Fett/Vette, Lord Borias Wownomore / Theron Shan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Full Moon Over Rakata Prime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3631bby Rakatta Prime<br/>
___________________</p><p>It was a beautiful night on Rakata Prime. The moon was full, the air warm. the water lapped gently upon the white sand. cheerful laughter was heard off in the distance.</p><p>Theron screamed suddenly with a start. “hey! Watch it Borias, you almost knocked me over.”<br/>
Borias giggled as he came up for air from under him. He spit water at Theron playfully.<br/>
“oh I’ll get you for that.” He splashed him with an open hand, the water soaking Borias face. He spit water again.<br/>
Borias came closer, shaking off the water. He slid his hands over Theron’s hips, pulling him closer. He pressed up against him, then leaned down to plant his soft wet lips on Theron’s.<br/>
Theron kissed him back, sliding his arms around Borias and holding him firmly. He gripped Borias, digging his fingers into the firm muscles of his back.</p><p>Vette watched as they kissed. The two naked, firm, wet bodies glistening, the moonlight reflected off of their wet tanned skin. She was still grieving from Borias choice. She hated that she was still in love with Borias. Khomo was really good to her, but he still loved her husband.<br/>
Khomo came up behind her quietly, placing his hands on her shoulders.<br/>
“comon little blue. You need to get away from him. he just makes you sad. Let me take care of you.”<br/>
Vette sighed, bowing her head, her blue lekku drooping. “you’re right Khomo. I don’t know why I keep torturing myself, but I can’t help it. I still love him.”<br/>
Khomo nodded. “I know. I don’t know why we came with them.”<br/>
Vette shrugged. “It was a party… a bunch of us came.”<br/>
“a party that you’re not having much fun at.”<br/>
Vette smiled up at him, sliding her small blue hands up his bare chest.<br/>
“I really appreciate that you’re being so patient with me.”<br/>
Khomo grabbed her hands in his and kissed her blue fingers. “he was a fool to let you go. I'll be happier if I can make you forget him, though.”<br/>
“it’s been fun having you try. I’m sorry I’m such a burden.”<br/>
He smiled. “you’re a pleasure, not a burden. You just had a hard time.” He took her hand and led her away from the treeline where she was hiding. “come. I want to make you forget again.”<br/>
She rested her head up against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, walking away from Theron and Borias.</p><p>Borias moved over to a rock next to the waterfall where they were standing. Theron came out from under it, shaking off the water from his head. Borias sat on the rock, leaning back, hands behind him, looking up at the full moon.<br/>
“it is so beautiful here, even with the wildlife.” He smiled.<br/>
Theron shrugged, grinning. “that’s why I brought my blasters.”<br/>
“you are a perfect shot, I might add.”<br/>
“you’re no slouch yourself My Lord.”<br/>
Borias smiled. “you know you don’t have to address me as such when we are alone.”<br/>
“I know, I kinda like it, though.” Theron moved closer to him, sliding in between his open legs. He ran his hands up the sides of Borias thighs, massaging them. Borias sighed happily, enjoying his soft touch. He leaned forward, sitting up straight.<br/>
Theron noted the look on his face suddenly. “what is it?”<br/>
“I sensed Vette close by. I believe she was watching us make love.” he sighed, looking at Theron sideways.<br/>
Theron looked around. It was quiet there in the cove where they were. The beach was secluded, there was nobody in sight, not even so much as a wild animal, even. They were totally alone.<br/>
“I thought we were alone. The mandos are on the other side of the island.”<br/>
Borias bowed his head. “if there is one regret I have, it is my involvement with her. I am sorry Theron. I am afraid I shall have to address this.” He got up off the rock.<br/>
Theron got out of the water, following him up to the water’s edge.<br/>
“what will you do?” his naked body glistening in the moonlight as he got out of the water.<br/>
“I think it best to make her forget…permanently.”<br/>
Theron, being raised as a Jedi, knew all about force persuasion, though they used it as a last resort, while the Sith used it more frequently.<br/>
“you’re going to use your power on her?”<br/>
“I am afraid it will be necessary.” He shook his head, looking at Theron's reaction. “this is better for us this way, trust me.”<br/>
Theron bowed his head, nodding slowly. “ if you think it will help. You won’t hurt her, will you?”<br/>
“that is not my intention. It is better for her this way, to release my hold on her for good.” He slipped his hand into Theron's. “walk with me. We shall see it done together.”<br/>
Theron took his hand, and they walked along the beach path, over to the other side of the island.</p><p>“hey Khomo. Pass the Te'har.” Shae said, poking the fire with a stick.<br/>
“it’s a good thing I brought plenty of it.” He passed the tin cup over to Shae.<br/>
Vette grumbled. “I’m gonna go wash off again. I think I got sand up my butt.”<br/>
Khomo laughed loudly. “join the club. Tell me again why we’re all naked.”<br/>
Shae chuckled. “uncomfortable Khomo? It’s blasted hot here. not like Darvannis. At least there’s shade and water.”<br/>
“Borias likes to be nude.” Vette said, as she washed the sand off of her naked blue skin.<br/>
“He sounds like a lot of fun.” Jarlinka grinned, lounging on the sand by the fire pit on the beach.<br/>
“I never had complaints as yet.” Borias smiled as he and Theron came walking up to the group sitting on the beach.<br/>
Shae looked up at him, admiring his firm, tanned naked body. “hey handsome. Are we having fun?”<br/>
He smiled back at the Mandolorian. For an older female, she was still attractive. The very active lifestyle keeping her fit and healthy. Theron noticed him gazing at her and frowned.<br/>
Borias looked at Khomo. “may I borrow Vette for awhile?”<br/>
Vette looked up at him as she walked back up to the group sitting there.<br/>
Khomo frowned. “I think you hurt her enough. Leave her alone.”<br/>
Borias held up his bronze hands defensively. “no, it is not like that. I mean to help her.” He held his left hand out toward Vette. “come with me Vette.”<br/>
She paused for a moment, then slipped her small blue hand into his.<br/>
Theron stood on the beach, arms crossed across his toned tanned chest.<br/>
Shae rose from her seat on the ground then walked over to Theron.<br/>
“what is he going to do with her?” she watched as Borias walked with her along the beach a ways, then sat with her, facing her, legs tucked under them, holding hands over her knees.<br/>
“if he’s doing what I think he is, she’ll forget everything about him.” Theron sighed. “she’s probably better off.”</p><p>Borias placed both hands on Vette's face, his fingers spread over her temple. She sighed as his warm hands touched her, feeling the force flow into her.<br/>
“so he’s brainwashing her?” Shae asked.<br/>
“it’s called force persuasion. “ Theron said grumbling. “I don’t approve of it’s use, but if Borias thinks he needs to do this, I’ll accept it.”<br/>
“is he doing it for her, or for you?”<br/>
Theron shrugged. “he says it’s for her, but I have a feeling that he’s really doing it for us. She still loves him and Borias doesn’t want her to interfere with our relationship.”<br/>
Vette and Borias came walking back up to them several minutes later. Khomo and Theron watched the couple closely as they approached. They weren’t holding hands this time, Vette smiled at Khomo as he approached her. He put both hands on her face.<br/>
“are you okay little blue? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” he looked over at Borias, who crossed his arms across his chest, looking proud of himself.<br/>
“Borias?” Theron looked at him.<br/>
Borias nodded. “it is done. She is free of my influence.”<br/>
Vette looked up at Khomo. “he did it Riddur. I’m free. Now I can totally love you.”<br/>
“ha ha does this mean we’re gonna have another wedding soon?” Jos Beroya teased.<br/>
Khomo grumbled, still holding her face in his big hands. He looked into her lavender eyes.<br/>
“How about it, little blue? If you’ll have me.”<br/>
She grinned at him. “yes.” She reached up to embrace him. He hugged her small blue naked body close to his, stroking her lekku gently.<br/>
“oya.” Valk Beroya cheered happily.<br/>
Borias smiled. “I wish you both well. Vette deserves to be happy. I have caused her too much pain.”<br/>
Khomo nodded. “I know. Thanks for helping her, or whatever you did to make her forget you.”<br/>
Borias smiled. “It was necessary. I needed to make it up to her.”<br/>
Vette gazed at Borias curiously. “Whatever you did seemed to work.” She smiled. “Thanks.”<br/>
Borias returned the smile. “ I think that we shall get back to our alone time., and leave you to your own.” He reached for Theron’s hand. “if you will excuse us…”<br/>
“we mandos don’t approve of same sex unions, but you both are just so blasted beautiful together.” Shae said, admiring the two of them, Borias standing there, holding Therons hand.<br/>
Jarlinka looked up at them in admiration. “they love each other like Torian and I did. I miss him so much..” she sighed deeply.<br/>
“you found love once before. I am certain you will again.” Borias looked at her, smiling. He squeezed Theron's hand.<br/>
Jarlinka nodded sadly, her montrals bobbing forward. “ I hope so.”<br/>
“have faith.” Borias said, as he led Theron back down the beach and over toward the path that would take them back to the secluded cove on the other side of the island.<br/>
Shae watched as the couple walked away. The moonlight shining off of their tanned bodies.<br/>
She smiled. There was a beautiful man. She thought. Borias was not only beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. He had done so much for all of us. We’re all free and happy because of his strength and guidance. The galaxy is in a much better place. The future looks brighter now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>